


Day at the Beach

by silentdroplets



Series: In the Ice Mirror [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdroplets/pseuds/silentdroplets
Summary: A oneshot detailing what the captain did before and after the beach day in episode 228.





	

The young captain was walking along the alleys of his division, looking out for any subordinates who were lazing around and not taking their work seriously. Fortunately for him, they were focused, ready to attack any invaders, one even accidentally pointing his sword at the captain.

Hitsugaya had forgiven him - it was a sign that they were concentrating on their work, after all. He was pleased. 

However, when he returned to his office after a round of patrolling, he  _wasn't_  at all happy with the situation going on there.

His lieutenant was carrying a bulging bag, and behind her, he caught sight of a few other people - Yachiru, Ikkaku, Nanao, even Hinamori was there. And they were carrying bags as well.

"What is the meaning of this, Matsumoto?" he growled, casting a glare at her. She grinned with delight. "We're going to the beach! We were just waiting for you to come so we could go together!"

He looked at his desk. A stack of the dreaded paperwork was sitting on it, and he shook his head. "Sorry to ruin this party, but we can't be having a break when the paperwork's not even settled-"

"We got permission from the captain-commander! Besides, Ichi and his friends are there. Uki-uki, Byakkie-chan, Uno-chan, a whole lot of others are coming!" Yachiru piped up, her smile practically  _shining_. 

He stopped short, mouth hanging open at the girl's statement. The others were grinning at him, beckoning for him to go as well.

Hinamori was staring at him, eyes pleading. He couldn't bear to let that smile of hers fall just because he refused to go, and maybe even dragged them away from their holiday. There was that Kurosaki who could probably get some rest at the beach as well. After all, he  _had_  helped out in the battles recently.

He sighed. 

"Fine."

 ~~~~~~

"And what is this supposed to mean?"

Matsumoto and the other female Shinigami had gone off to get their swimsuits, returning with bags of clothes. The lieutenant had then rushed up to him and passed him a little swimsuit for himself. It was an adorable one, with little whales spouting their way around the sleeves, but the young captain was not amused.

"Before you even  _ask_ , Matsumoto, let me just get this straight. I am  _not_  wearing this. Nor am I going to swim, or go out on the beach."

"But captain, what are you going to do there?"

"We rented a beach shack for the day, right? I'm sleeping there."

"Why would you  _sleep_  during so much activity?"

"I hate the heat."

"Aw, captain-"

Then Hitsugaya had turned around and slammed the door shut behind him, refusing to hear anything more about the ways he could possibly join. He absolutely detested the heat - it burned at his skin, and he loathed the feeling. 

Plus, if he wasn't careful, he'd probably end up like Captain Ukitake, who had, later on in the day, nearly fainted due to heat exhaustion. He certainly didn't want that to happen to himself.

When the whole ordeal about ice-making with his zanpakuto during the party itself was over and he could finally eat his ice cream in peace, he glanced at the sand outside, wondering what the hell was going on out there. 

He could faintly hear something along the lines of "a watermelon anti-Hollow", and his stomach grumbled. Watermelon was something he couldn't resist having. But that meant having to go out there and get it for himself. Being the hater of heat, he stayed put, spooning ice cream into his mouth and relishing the waves of coldness.

Soon after, Matsumoto came in, holding up a piece of the fruit they had just sliced apart. 

"Captain, would you like some watermelon? There's a slice for you."

He glanced back, noticing the fruit. 

"Oh, it's you. Well, yes, if you please. Thanks-"

She pulled the slice away from him as he reached out, causing him to misjudge how far he was leaning over and fell on his face. "What was that for?" he snarled when he pushed himself up, rubbing the bridge of his now reddened nose. 

"Why don't you just come out for a bit to get some watermelon? This slice's for myself, you know," she said, taking a bite out of the red fruit. 

"But you said it was-  _Fine,_ " he grumbled and stood up, walking towards the door. Matsumoto followed gleefully behind him, her steps bouncing along the wooden floorboards.

When he popped his head out and started advancing towards the crowd of people around the watermelon-like anti-Hollows, Kurosaki glanced up and waved to him, pieces of red fruit sticking to his chin. 

"Hey, Toshiro! You finally came out!"

"Shut up. And it's  _Captain_  Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki."

He sat on the sand, noticing for the first time how the sand beneath him was  _burning_. He looked at the others, awed at the fact that they could sit on the searing ground for so long without budging an inch.

"Eat up, Captain Hitsugaya! There's plenty to go around," Ikkaku called out. 

Hitsugaya nodded dumbly - well, he  _felt_  dumb sitting there in the midst of the watermelon, tentacles still twitching every few moments - and picked up a piece of the freshly-hacked fruit.

His love for watermelon was soon discovered by the others as they watched him devour slice after slice, not focusing on anything in particular other than the fruit in his hands. When he was at his eighteenth slice, he glanced up, only to see the crowd staring at him. He glared back.

"What are you all staring at?"

Kurosaki scratched his head. "W-well, you've been eating so fast, and we were kind of amazed," he said, wincing as the captain shot him a cold glare.

"I just like watermelon, that's all."

"No wonder," Abarai said a bit too loudly as he nibbled on the fruit. "I've seen you eating lots of that stuff before and it's really amazing how you manage to keep that all down, considering your size- Ouch!"

A stream of black seeds were aimed directly at his forehead, and Abarai was knocked back by the sheer force of the bullets. The rest were shocked, turning to see Hitsugaya's lips in a tight circle, cheeks carefully storing the seeds from the numerous fruit he had eaten. He crossed his arms.

"I happen to just like watermelon, like I said before. Now, please excuse me while I head back to the shack."

He stood up and turned to walk back. 

_It's actually fun to shoot seeds at people. It's been ages since I've done so._

Then he could hear the others shouting at each other as they spat seeds at one another, chaos ensuing on the sand. 


End file.
